The long-term goals of the Cancer Genetics and Epigenetics (CGE) Program are to understand the genetic and epigenetic mechanisms responsible for cancer development and to translate this knowledge into better therapeutic strategies and outcomes. CGE is one of the two basic science Programs of the Herbert Irving Comprehensive Cancer Center (HICCC). Two significant changes took place since the last review in 2008: 1) Dr. Gautier assumed the leadership of the CGE Program and 2) the Program was reorganized around the two themes of I) Genome Plasticity and II) Epigenetics. Previous members of the original Cell Division theme of CGE have now been integrated into the remaining themes or moved to the newly-formed Tumor Microenvironment theme of the Cancer Regulatory Networks (CRN) Program. The CGE Program promotes and facilitates interactions among its members (intra-programmatic interactions) and with other HICCC members in its other Programs (inter-programmatic interactions), as well as with cancer scientists at other NCI-supported Cancer Centers nationwide (inter-cancer center interactions). The Program provides a forum in which CGE investigators share their latest discoveries and seek translational applications of their work. The Program also stimulates research by providing investigator feedback to the HICCC Senior Leadership Team (SLT) and the HICCC Shared Resources (SRs). Finally, the CGE Program employs multiple Cancer Center-wide and Program-specific mechanisms to encourage clinical application of basic science discoveries. Recent translation of basic research findings from CGE include the development of new methodologies for genome data mining, the identification of new cancer-causative genetic lesions, screening and development of small molecules altering DNA repair and responses to cancer chemotherapeutics, and genetic screens to uncover cancer-specific weaknesses - or addictions - as tailored therapeutic targets. The CGE Program consists of 26 members and 5 clinical members from 14 Columbia University Departments in the School of Art and Sciences, the School of Public Health and the College of Physicians & Surgeons. The Program hosts several collaborative efforts, including an NCI-funded Program Project Grant entitled